


fragile power

by psiten



Series: SASO 2015 Fills [51]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fanmix, M/M, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 03:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4690298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psiten/pseuds/psiten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>It's a long way to the top if you wanna rock 'n' roll.</p>
</blockquote><p>Crosspost from the 2015 Sports Anime Shipping Olympics, Bonus Round 5. <a href="http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/5902.html?thread=2039054#cmt2039054">aeglos</a> wrote a lovely br4 fill for alphahelix, and I tried <a href="http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/6833.html?thread=2407089#cmt2407089">remixing</a> it as a short playlist. (Here's hoping the embedded player works.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	fragile power

**Author's Note:**

> If it doesn't work, you can listen [on 8tracks](http://8tracks.com/psiten/fragile-power)!

A little fanmix for SASO2015 bonus round 5: REMIXES! aeglos wrote a beautiful piece for alphahelix on Haikyuu!!'s Oikawa watching Kageyama coming up through the ranks, and meeting him again across the net, contemplating the link between power and weakness, which you can read [right here](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/5902.html?thread=2039054#cmt2039054). If I could, I just wanted to translate some of the feelings of those moments into a playlist about innocent meetings, growing rivalries, great divides, and never giving up the search for the power to win, no matter how much it might break you.

[fragile power](http://8tracks.com/psiten/fragile-power?utm_medium=trax_embed) from [psiten](http://8tracks.com/psiten?utm_medium=trax_embed) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=trax_embed).

Track List

1) Take On Me - A-ha  
2) Blood Sings - Suzanne Vega  
3) Break Me Shake Me - Savage Garden  
4) We Were Lovers - Jean-Jacques Burnel/Gankutsuou  
5) It's a Long Way to The Top - School of Rock (AC/DC cover)  
6) King Herod's Song (Try It and See) - Jesus Christ Superstar  
7) Ain't No Grave - Johnny Cash  
8) I Want It All - Queen


End file.
